Toshiro Mazoku
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Tiger Squad |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Mazoku Clan |magic= Lightning Magic Avatar |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=Matsukaze |debut= |image gallery= }} Toshiro Mazoku (トシロ・マゾク Toshiro Mazoku) is a Dark Mage affiliated with the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. He is a member of the Mazoku Clan of Samurai Country and a former . He was a member of the guilds Tiger Squad, before the leaders death. Appearance Toshiro is a reasonably tall and lean, pale-skinned young man with dark eyes. His black hair is short and is spiky in the back with chin-length bangs that part down to frame both sides of his face. His most common outfit is a white long-sleeved shirt which was left open and came down to just above his core, revealing most of his chest. He wears dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black vanguards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He sometimes wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt and occasionally opted to discard the vanguards. He later changed this to a short-sleeved shirt with a zipper and a high collar. Later he would wear a black high-collared shirt, short-sleeved jacket, and light blue loose pants. He also wore a tattered light brown poncho over it, which concealed all his weapons. He wrapped bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance, which he occasionally use as a scarf. Gallery toshiropic14 (2).jpg|Toshir's current and most common outfit. toshiropic7 (3).jpg|Toshiro's outfit as part of Tiger Squad. Personality Toshiro retains a very stern, serious, and distanced personality most of the time and prefers to keeps his thoughts and feelings to himself, rather than outwardly express them. Though he is not hesitant to state his opinion on matter if he wishes to do so, being quite abrasive and honest. Though he does seem to hold contempt for betrayal as he now thinks poorly of Takezou Musashi after he assisted in the assassination of Hashirama. This and his constant thoughts about his former country would lead one to believe he still highly respects and acres for his homeland and the people in it. Relationships |-| Samurai Country= |-| Kagegakure= |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: He is strong enough to throw multiple opponents around like ragdolls whilst flipping through the air. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Toshiro possesses a remarkable deal of natural speed, so much so that his unaltered movements are commonly thought to be part of some form of Teleportation Magic. He can move so fast that he can inflict massive damage upon an opponent before they can actually discern his movement. Toshiro is an agile fighter with exceptional reflexes. His enhanced agility allows him to continuously move from place to place leaping from objects, dodging and weaving between weapons and spells, successfully combatting multiple targets at once all without having so much as a scratch inflicted on him. Immense Endurance: Impressive Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: His lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield a blade in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, providing him with various styles of attack and defence. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though often relying on his magical abilities or swordsmanship, Toshiro is an master in hand-to-hand fighter, being capable of matching Rex for a brief period of time in this area. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'Expert Etherano Control': Skilled Sensor: Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Rai no Mahō): Is a magic that focuses around the manipulation of the element of lightning. A highly versatile an deadly magic in the right hands, Toshiro is very skilled in the use of this magic. *'Lightning Stream' ( Raitoningu Sutorīmu lit. Flow of Lightning): A spell that focuses around manipulating lightning in such a way that is used to flow through something to some effect. Though simple enough in theory this spell is rather difficult to perform, requiring precise control over ones magical power. **'Lightning Field' (ライトニング・フィールド Raitoningu Fīrudo): Toshiro channels his lightning magic to his fingers before releasing it in the form of many streams of electricity which spread out to cover a large area. This spell can used to send arcs of electricity through the air or through earth and can even effect targets underground with enough power. **'Lightning Blade' (ライトニング・ブレード Raitoningu Burēdo): Toshiro channels a significant quantity of his magic power into one hand and forms a sparking ball of lightning which doubles as a '"blade'" of sorts. The elemental nature of lightning allows Toshiro to cut straight through extremely durable materials and people with ease. Avatar (化身 Keshin): Is a powerful Caster Magic that allows the user to create a giant spiritual body that they can control with their mind. This magic is quite rare and very powerful as even Hashirama was surprised and impressed to see Toshiro using it despite knowing how much of a prodigy the latter has always been. *'Shuten Dōji' ( Shuten Dogi lit. Great Demon General): Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Indomitable Will: Equipment Matsukaze (松風 Wind in the Pines): Matsukaze is a chokutō with a black scabbard and matching hilt. blade is fashioned from a rare and extremely magic-sensitive material which is perfect for being combined with ones magic. Gallery Quotes Trivia *The character physical appearance is based off of Sasuke Uchiha from the "Naruto" series. *When written as (冬獅郎) Toshiro means "talented" or "intelligent", this is a reference to the characters prodigious nature.